


【佐鸣】烧手之患

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 爱欲于人如执炬逆行，必有烧手之患。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	【佐鸣】烧手之患

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观，年下。

哪有人到了十七岁才分化，我以为我拖到十五岁之后已经算很晚了的说！  
鹿丸打断他。Alpha和Omega虽然普遍都是十五岁之前完成分化，但凡事不是绝对的，再说了，像佐助那种案例只是很少，不是完全没有。你这家伙的生理常识也该好好恶补一下了吧？  
鸣人一时无言。   
当初你不还信誓旦旦地说不会出事吗？鹿丸懒懒地支着脑袋，点了一根烟。跟你说了你不听，现在后悔也来不及了。  
鸣人被烟味呛得皱眉。喂，小孩子还在家吧。  
麻烦死了，我家那个可没有你家的小子那么啰嗦。鹿丸说，我儿子今天根本没在家，你就放心吧。

在他们面前的茶几上摆着一纸合同，那是鸣人在几年前正式领养佐助时签的承诺书。白纸黑字不能抵赖，后面还附着一张公约概要。字体很小，内容长且繁杂，不是特殊情况大概很少有人会仔细读完。其他条目倒是没什么值得注意的，唯独第一条在芸芸众生中显得格外扎眼：  
尚未结对的Omega不得独自领养Alpha。  
佐助到现在还不知道这件事呢！鸣人愁眉苦脸地把领养证明收起来，求助似地望向鹿丸。我说，要不你帮我告诉他吧，我真的不知道怎么开口……  
只有这件事我帮不了你，鹿丸说，不过你哪天要是改变主意了，打算转让抚养权的话，手鞠倒是能给你介绍几个靠谱的福利机构。  
鸣人沉默着没发言，但看表情就知道他不太认可。鹿丸靠回沙发上，把烟掐掉。  
虽然这不是小事，但你目前的问题不是违反公约，而是你根本不想把佐助的抚养权让出去。鸣人，到了必须要孤注一掷的时候已经没有求全的余地了，你能来找我，至少能说明一点，你心里还有其它的方案，只是你不打算告诉我而已。  
还没到时候。鹿丸说。他心下一惊，想要开口狡辩。其实鹿丸这话对也并不全对，因为于鸣人而言，把佐助送走完全是强人所难。有的时候他甚至忘记了这件事发生的初衷。自己的本心是什么，是希望能够给佐助一个温暖的家庭，抹平他痛失亲眷的阴影。然而却愈发地察觉到，被抹平的人并非那个男孩，反而是救援者本身。他和佐助之间扣着一条无法触摸的锁链，好像有人为他们套上了牢固的锁。钥匙是很容易得到的，但解开它似乎并不能让锁链消失。

聪明的人心里很清楚，他让鸣人意识到问题的根源并不是身份矛盾。一个Omega，和一个千不该万不该偏偏这个时候刚刚分化的未成年Alpha，换做是别人，可能要感叹一句这分明是天赐的良机，他们可以利用身份之便做到更多的事。但那份承诺书上的亚性别一栏，鸣人为自己填的是Beta。  
恐怕这是那家伙留下的最后一道保险措施，正为的是防备今天的这般情况。不至于在意外突发时没有可以回旋的余地。但鸣人自己也没有想到，被他一闪而过的，那个再渺茫不过的可能性，会有成真的一刻。  
佐助十五岁生日那一天什么事都没有发生，他们从公共医院的专用体检室里出来，鸣人看着空白的报告单，莫名地松了一口气。

总之，如果你有需要的话，鹿丸看着他，我会帮忙的。  
鸣人叹了一口气。我再想想办法。不管怎么说，谢谢你了，鹿丸。  
不要想着逃避问题。在临走之前，鸣人听见背后的人这样说。

鸣人等在路边，搓着手探头张望。深冬季节的下午，偏冷的街道上往往是很少有人的。他拦下一辆出租，把家里的地址熟练地报给了司机。车里开着暖气，浓稠的风直面朝鸣人扑来，冻红的脸有些发疼。司机打开了车载电台，问他需不需要点播一首歌，他可以提供免费的拨线服务。鸣人显然没有这个心情，耸拉着肩膀摇头婉拒。司机一路上热情地问东问西，甚至说起了自己家那位即将订婚的女儿。一个正处在热恋期的Omega，男方则是一名从前线下来的退伍军Alpha，会弹拉赫玛尼诺夫的钢琴曲，据说有十分厉害的战功。鸣人想了想，除了他只会吹口风琴，这位幸运的男士和他没有多少差别。关于战功，这一点已经没有多少人在意了。至少佐助并不在意，也很少对着自己的过去追根究底的。连相片都是鸣人主动提供才会瞄上两眼，一副毫不在意的样子。他自然而然地产生了联想，放纵自己的思维继续念叨下去，假如佐助是一个Alpha，那么未来与他结对的人会是Omega吗，假如是的话，又会是怎样的女孩子或者男孩子呢？

司机似乎听到了他的喃喃自语，问了一嘴，佐助是谁？  
鸣人支着脑袋，被车子和吵人的电台晃得没脾气，说，是我家里的小孩啦，今年……刚刚分化成Alpha的说，稍微有点头痛这小子的事。司机听了笑起来，虽然现在Alpha也不少，但还是Beta居多，好好培养的话，将来会成才的，放心好了。再过一个路口就是你家，下车的时候记得小心地上的雪水。  
如果烦恼真有这么简单就好了。……等等，雪？鸣人如梦初醒，茫然地朝窗外望了一眼，这才发现，天空中已经零零落落地飘起了好大的雪。不知不觉天气已经变得这么冷了。他搓着手，往掌心里呵气。  
佐助有没有回家了呢，还是说正在和交到的新朋友在什么地方一起预备着聚会开派对。鸣人站在家门前，哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里掏出钥匙，手机恰巧从中滑了出来，掉在地上的时候，屏幕反常地亮了起来。鸣人定睛一看，是佐助发给他的短信，连着有四五条，都是在问他什么时候回来。  
他心中一紧，看样子佐助现在是在家的。鸣人盘算着明天的计划，因为马上就要见到佐助而心跳得很快，他明白，这个善意的骗局也许在今晚的餐桌上就要告终。鸣人呼出一口气，如果事情顺利的话，他们还会像现在一样。  
那样就最好不过了。鸣人转动手里的钥匙，忽然大彻大悟地想到，一直以来，真正有所得的人是我。

出乎意料的是，佐助无视了养父直白的不安。一直到他把碗送进厨房，又路过阳台的时候。鸣人听到佐助的声音隔着两扇玻璃被传送过来。最近家里总是有一股奇怪的味道，你闻到了吗？佐助手里提着他烘干的外套，看着无措的男人。你怎么了，为什么这副表情盯着我。  
鸣人好几次都欲言又止，不知道是否是佐助发现了什么。餐桌上，那名男孩都埋头吃饭，而他心不在焉，不断地往自己盘子里夹那几棵原本属于佐助的西兰花。可怜兮兮的绿叶和他面面相觑，佐助不留情地用叉子把它们抢了回来。  
还以为你难得地要吃一回蔬菜了。佐助吐槽地说道。  
鸣人苦笑着挠了挠脸。现在就算不挑食，我也已经不会长高了。  
佐助差点被嘴里的果汁呛个半死。过了好一会儿他才说，我会比你高的。鸣人这才露出一个高兴的表情，如果你这家伙能比我高，我会替你开心的。佐助抬起头，对方发亮的眼神似乎在说，我说的是真心的。  
男孩当然相信这是真的，但是又闷闷地重申一遍，肯定会比你高的。  
高多少？  
至少两厘米。  
鸣人哈哈大笑起来，才两厘米。  
两厘米也是比你高。佐助不再接他的话茬，站起来把餐具收拾好。一个想法在他的脑海中回旋，他听到自己说，鸣人，你刚才有话要讲吧。  
不要对我直呼其名，明明还是个小孩。鸣人无奈地说，但我确实有话要对你说啦，待会儿有空吗？我是说——你愿意吗？  
他说话的时候总是这副语气，好像在自己这里受了很大的委屈，不得不用这般小孩子似的口吻讨乖。佐助看着他，心里想：鸣人为什么会觉得我不愿意？

收好衣服的佐助在离他不远的地方坐下来。鸣人想了想，临时换了一个开场白：佐助，你刚才说的味道，其实我闻不到。  
毕竟那是他自己的信息素，本人当然是闻不到的。  
遗憾的是，佐助没有接收到这个暗示。他说道，味道很淡，我也只是偶尔才能闻到。鸣人摇摇头，问，你觉得那是什么？佐助不解，也实在没能得出答案。金发男人望着他，心里陷入里绝对的柔软。他好像处在一个即将越境的边缘，当他抬起头，看到了佐助冷淡的脸，便一切都熄火了。身体停止了燃烧的过程，语言在这过程中慢慢冷却。  
最终什么也没能说出口。他无法想象自己接下来的话，即将锋头一转，不再旁敲侧击地提示佐助那是一种怎样的味道。他变成了货真价实的Alpha，开始敏锐地捕捉到一名Omega的信息素，却并不知道那股气味来自于自己的监护人。鸣人张了张嘴，佐助看着他。他又摇摇头，假装笑起来。  
——其实……  
佐助无奈地道，你到底要讲什么，有话赶紧说。  
鸣人叹了一口气。好吧。佐助，我要告诉你一个秘密，一个非常、非常、非常重要的秘密。  
佐助站定，视线精准无比地投放到了鸣人的双眼中。在奇妙的氛围中，鸣人鼓足勇气，踟蹰地开口，那个，其实啊……  
其实我的右手是假的，它在爆炸中被毁掉了。他叹了一口气，小声地说，纲手婆婆给我装了一条义肢，你之前问我为什么每天都要换绷带，我害怕吓到你，所以一直没有坦白。对不起，佐助。  
良久的寂静之后，佐助站起来从他身旁路过。肩膀被蹭了一下。鸣人瞪着眼睛转头，喂佐助！我好不容易才打算告诉你的！尊重一下大人啊，你这小鬼！  
这个我早就知道了，他说。笨蛋。  
等一下！鸣人着急地喊道。佐助已经走进卧室带上了房门，意思再明显不过。他气急败坏地捶了一下桌子，心里失落又无奈地想，怎么可以骂自己老爸是笨蛋呢？

夜里一点钟。有什么人忘记把好院子里容纳宠物进出的闸门，本该模糊的犬吠竟然在入夜的绿茵地上清晰了起来。  
佐助被冷醒了，他骂了一句，从温暖的被褥里不情愿地钻出来。客厅饭桌上的吊灯没关，但鸣人卧室的门俨然已经落锁。他丢三落四的习惯似乎很久以前就在，真不知道这家伙自诩的严明军纪到底是真是假。除了书柜上的勋章和证书，鸣人的身上几乎看不出一点退伍军的痕迹。他上过前线，和敌军交战，在凶猛的火力中失去一条胳膊，但除了截断的肢体，那具身体上少了太多应有的伤。  
鸣人睡觉前没有关阳台的门，窗子也敞着，露了一条容纳冷风过径的缝隙，佐助猜想自己就是被那里来的风冻醒的。在窗户的凹槽里留下了烟灰的余烬，如果仔细一点去看，兴许还会在下水道口发现熄灭的烟蒂。佐助有些惊讶，在此之前他从不知道鸣人也会抽烟。  
至少在他面前，这个一头金发，看上去天真阳光的男人总是以一个可亲过头的好父亲形象出现。连前来拜访的战友也无意中透露过这样的信息，被佐助敏锐地捕捉到了。不知道从什么时候起，或许是进入青春期之后，也或许是察觉到自己的分化期姗姗来迟的那一刻，心中原本被置之一边的欲念卷土重来，他有了新的，未知领域中显露的期待。在这份期待的促力下，他来来回回地对着那纸合同看了很多遍。Beta，确认无疑，就连鸣人所有提交上去的材料证明上都是这样的说法。在这些年里，佐助从未鸣人的身份有过丝毫怀疑，直到最近家里开始出现一些不寻常的味道。  
凌晨时分，被冷风吹清醒的大脑不合时宜地运作起来。佐助再次闻到了那股熟悉的味道。因为种种缘故，这名Alpha受到了来自天性的驱使，他几乎可以肯定，这只能是Omega身上才能散发出来的信息素的味道。疑惑的同时，佐助感到了一丝恼怒。  
有什么东西变得不一样了。在他成为Alpha之后。  
男孩光着脚，踩在今天早晨刚刚被拖过的地板上，一步一步来到那扇房门前。里面传出了不太好的动静，他不太确定那是什么。但几乎不带任何犹豫地，佐助伸出了手，指腹几乎已经抵在了木门的雕痕上。  
他心想，只是确认。  
于是放缓呼吸，闭上眼，推开门。

破晓轰响如雷。在一番心跳声里鸣人胆战心惊地从梦里醒过来。好像做了一个不太好的梦，梦里有手术刀，刺鼻的酒精味渗透在他身体里的每一寸。这些似乎都预兆着什么即将在他的心里诞生了，鸣人很明白，这个时刻也许就要到来了。他必须前往某个地方，这个想法使清晨大好的冬日阳光也黯淡了下来。他的胸中肿胀起了一小块，不知道是什么东西的肿块，清晰地疼着，后颈也是，因为一夜里没有褪去的潮热而显出动人的红。萦绕着它的是很小团熟悉的信息素。佐助的。这番气味差一点就彻底包裹了他，让他陷进愧疚和违背良心的陷阱里。  
鸣人不得不花了好大力气平复自己的呼吸。  
出了房间，另外一个住着人的屋子的门还没有打开。佐助大概还在睡觉，鸣人抓着头发，悬着心一瞬间下落了不少。在这一刻，他决定去找春野樱，完成那个梦给自己的依托。  
其实这是一种违背原则的借口。鸣人不善于撒谎，他最大的欺骗实则也只是承诺书上的几个字母。但似乎对于宇智波佐助而言，字母代表了很多。起先鸣人是未曾察觉到这些的，在字母的背后，他看到了自己的渴望。社会公约的束缚下，他必须得动用自己的小聪明留住点什么，也就像他和佐助失败的谈判，鸣人得把一个谎言彻底圆场。  
是的，一直有所得的人是漩涡鸣人。这名已经退居日常生活多年的单身Omega，在与佐助建立起牵连的时候，承诺书就不再是白纸黑字的法律宣言那么简单了。它是一份证据，货真价实的，不可逆转的，象征着鸣人的善意与欺骗。  
他给自己做了一顿早饭，不紧不慢地吃完。发生过昨晚的事情，加上今早刚刚定下的决心，鸣人似乎不再害怕和佐助的谈话了。  
应该把他当作真正的大人，一个有自我主见的男孩来决定去留。鸣人想，如果佐助知道真相之后认为我骗了他，那么我不会要求他一定留在这里。他可以去他想去的地方。佐助近几年也慢慢长成了一个优秀的男孩，渴望独立的心情酝酿在这个时期的每个孩子心中，佐助无论如何都不例外。每每想到此，鸣人都感到一阵惋惜。因为他长大了，对善恶有了更坚定的判断，任何人都无法阻止他，就像公约没法阻止当时的他一样。  
好吧，好吧。鸣人心想，忽然释怀了。他掏出手机，拨打了一串号码。

你好，这里是春野诊……鸣人？

佐助几乎整夜未眠。  
他清楚地记得自己昨天晚上发生了，或者说遭遇了什么样的事件。这个年纪的男孩往往会把某件事衍生出最坏的结果，现在他正处在这样复杂而纯粹的边缘，不得不以一种从未有过的视角看待漩涡鸣人。他的养父。法定的监护人。一名似乎随处可见的Beta。但他并不普通，这是只有佐助才知道的事。亲密之人看到的漩涡鸣人与他看到的是大相径庭的，他与鸣人亲密关系的建立不过数年的光阴，但已经足够让一匹狼融入到集体中去。可以说，佐助透过鸣人看到了完整的，好坏都十分充足的世界，这才是这个世界原本的样子。人们走在街道上，怀着不同的心情到不同的地方，他们在想什么，今天天气怎么样，气象局是否作出了不正确的判断，这些事佐助很少去思考。  
但鸣人不一样，他会对身边的每件事有新奇的审视态度，这是一份强力的引导，领着佐助走向了与之前几乎相反的道路。  
在倒塌的房梁下，父亲，还有母亲的温热呼吸好似还有余韵。他的手指里陷入翘起的木刺，佐助想，我是没有选择的。这份失去将作为一个人的影子永远活在白天的太阳下，到了夜晚便与他又融为一体。朝着街对面咖啡馆开着的窗子偶尔会垂下楼上住民的晾衣绳，它们承载着正午最强烈的光线，在那面佐助唯一能看到的玻璃上投下近乎洁白的无暇噩梦。它的恐怖带有佐助曾经的欢乐，一个男孩绝不会因为下垂的晾衣绳而令父母失去牵拉头颅的精神红线。  
可是佐助没有了。他看着社会福利机构的人在那面可有可无的窗子前走来走去，说各种各样的话，就像会说话的感染病，很快把这里的死讯传播到了街巷中的每只耳朵里。  
一个金发男人来的时候，佐助正在接受心理治疗。医生给出的反馈相当简单，除了一部分的听力受损，宇智波佐助拥有一个健全者的全部生理功能。他可以自如地谈话，听懂人们的交流，没有因过度的悲伤而丧失人的本性，甚至保留了相当的对生活的希望。不知道是否正是这样潜在的可能性，漩涡鸣人提出了一个方案。  
在场的还有一位粉色头发的女子。她向佐助与鸣人投去了等同的担忧之色。佐助看着她，她露出一个歉意的微笑。已经没事了。她操着医者管用的口吻，就像鸣人那样蹲下来，摸了摸佐助的头发。  
他叫鸣人。粉色头发的医生说，你……  
小樱。一个声音喊住了她。佐助循声看去，金发的男子朝女人摇了摇头，我来跟他说。  
佐助——他的名字——被喊得十分娴熟。  
你愿意……  
你愿意跟我……  
你愿意跟我回家吗？这是这个男人声带中发出的全部字句。一个征求。在如今的佐助听来，它更像是某种隐秘的请愿。  
后来过了两三年，直到佐助正式入住漩涡宅之后，他带着崭新的身份和面貌走在那条开了三家咖啡馆的街上，站在熟悉的位置抬头上望，那扇窗子已经被水泥封了起来，黑黢黢的墙面上用黄色油漆喷满了涂鸦，写着某个诗派的代表作。  
黑夜。街道。路灯。药房。  
黑夜。阴沟里的冰冻的污水。街道。路灯。药房。*  
一条肮脏的运河被彻底清洗，佐助能看到人们的垃圾被击中运往更远的地方。破碎的星掉进每条河畔的河道口，在夜晚它们更有力，发出和白天里一般耀眼的光。  
黑夜。街道。路灯。药房。  
一切循环往复……  
保持原样。*  
佐助望着那扇封起来的窗子，忽然想到鸣人那天说的话。他十分确定了，这是一份陌生的诉求，带着友善，和相当的苦楚。然后佐助便知道，这份诉求是正确的，纯净得好像第一份语言。它使一些硬生生嵌入生活的可怕因素消失了，瘟疫中口吐白沫的人，报复的精神，就像一张又一张焚烧可燃垃圾的炉口，尽可能地使所有伤痛离开。  
封起的窗子令他的痛苦麻痹，且永远地被磨损了。它不会再响起，唯一能够发出声音的，是昏暗中一个足够通透的嗓音。

你愿意……  
你愿意跟我……  
你愿意跟我回家吗？

昨天夜里，佐助推开门之后，鸣人出现在了他眼前。他一副睡意惺忪的样子，揉着自己的后颈，连衣服都没怎么穿好就走了出来。两个人都很惊讶在这样的场合打照面。佐助张了张嘴，哑着嗓子喊了一句鸣人。他脖子后的腺体跳了一下，对信息素的灵敏达到了前所未有的高峰。  
鸣人是Beta，那么这股Omega的信息素是……？  
佐助抬头盯着他。鸣人因受到这股视线的牵拉而向他投去了迷茫的回视。怎么了，佐助，你还没睡着吗？  
就算明天是周末也要好好休息。鸣人有些责怪地说，你刚才站在门口吓了我一跳，没什么事的话……  
有。佐助快速地吐出一个字。味道，他又接着说。跳跃性的思维让鸣人一时间愣神，他喃喃地品尝这两个字的含义，半晌才在脸上显露出尴尬。  
佐助往前迈了一步，你房间里有Omega的味道。我是Alpha，我闻到了。  
鸣人睁大眼睛看着他，睡意烟消云散。佐助死死地看着他，想要从中得到破绽。金发男人傻傻地半张着嘴，直到那名男孩忽然凑上来，在离他的腺体处相当近的位置嗅了一下。  
这是一个有些无礼的举动，带着被鸣人熟悉的愤怒。  
你身上有很好闻的衣服的味道。  
佐助记得自己这么说道。

你的手机。小樱烦躁地说，一直在响，不接吗？  
鸣人像个小孩乖乖地坐在小樱对面，摇摇头。是佐助的短信，他道，我还没想好怎么回复他的说。  
说罢他翻过手机偷偷瞄了两眼，第一条写的是：我找到了。  
鸣人有些放空地想，佐助找到了什么呢，是他丢在床底下的抑制剂，还是那份假的体检报告？其实哪一样都无所谓，这件事必须要有一个结果。餐桌上那句对不起是由衷的，鸣人想，希望佐助不要太生他的气。

手机又叫了最后一声，接下来便彻底没了动静。  
小樱用钢笔翘着桌案，两撇眉快要被手指拧到一起。她不时地看看鸣人，又不时低头去看那张承诺书。公约的第一条被划了高亮显示。  
生怕别人不知道你这家伙违纪的事吗。小樱无奈地说，看来当时让你这么写还是对的，至少还有一个缓冲期。鸣人，问我之前我想问问你的打算，你是怎么想的？佐助是好孩子，你们还有误会没解开吧。  
我——鸣人心里一团乱麻，长出一口气，一五一十地把昨晚发生的事情坦白了。家里多了位年轻的Alpha，还是刚分化完成的那种，对没有被标记过的Omega来说不是什么好消息。Alpha的信息素一旦控制不住，会诱导Omega进入易感期。这也就是公约规定中第一条存在的原因。它对不可抗力的性别吸引上了一个无形的枷锁，只是公约并非硬性条律，没有人上诉是不会被特地调停的。  
虽然我相信佐助不会真的到法院起诉你，但你的事情要是闹到以前的部队里去，还是有影响的吧。小樱说，这可不是你一个人的事。  
鸣人摸了摸耳朵。  
最坏的情况就是，佐助已经知道了。  
这已经是很好的结果了！小樱也叹了一口气，说，现在佐助知不知道已经不重要了，重要的是后续你得想一个办法出来。鸣人，在大事上你不笨。第一，把佐助送走，鹿丸肯定有办法帮你撤销承诺同意，只要你愿意。当初这本身就不是你应该插手的事。第二，你对佐助把这件事坦白，不管他知不知道，你需要和他解释你这么做的原因。你想隐瞒也很简单，但佐助的心理工作需要你亲自去做，后面的事已经不是我们可以帮你的了。  
其实……鸣人顿了一下，来找你之前，我去了一趟纲手婆婆以前工作的医院。静音姐有朋友在那里。  
小樱不可置信地看了他一眼。喂，你这家伙不会是想——？

把腺体摘掉。鸣人低着头平静地说，这是最好的办法了吧。说实话，我不想把佐助送到其他地方去。他已经那么大了，十七岁的话，再过几年就会参加工作……  
打住，鸣人。小樱复杂地看着他，所以你想让我帮你做手术？  
鸣人点点头，语气轻松。我去大医院问过了的说，但那边的护士跟我说这种手术需要家属来签字。你也知道的，佐助是第一人选，但我不可能让他知道这种事的，况且我是Omega的事情一直骗他到现在呢……昨天晚上，是个意外。他嘿嘿笑了两声，我的易感期一直反应很小，上个月打了针抑制剂就没事了。但佐助刚刚分化，我也不知道居然会这样的说。所以啊，我就在想，Omega的身份太麻烦了……如果能一直做Beta也很不错嘛。  
当兵的时候因为是Omega，好几次差点体测过不了关。鸣人絮絮叨叨地说，他把手掌翻过来，看着义肢上的绷带。结果还是受了这么重的伤，有的时候也会痛到想要放弃，纲手婆婆给我取弹片的时候，我说要不就让它留在里面吧，反正底下的肉也已经坏死不会再痊愈了。我在这里一个家人也没有，好像就这么死掉才是我的归宿。小樱，你知道吗，我看到佐助的时候觉得这孩子跟我以前很像，所以忍不住要多关照他一点。  
后来是我爱罗那家伙的提议，问我要不就这样把佐助带回家。佐助……可以成为我的陪伴。所以我觉得这好像也是个不错的选择。但最重要的是，我不想让佐助一辈子活在过去的阴影里。他可以有更好更美满的生活，这是我能给到他的，跟我是谁和他是谁没有关系，我想给只是我的私愿而已。鸣人望着小樱，眨了眨眼睛。这是实话，小樱，我是真心的。

好吧，我最后问你一个问题。你不想把佐助送走的原因呢？就算是到福利院去，你也有优先的探望权利。小樱站起来，凑近了他。医疗技术已经很发达了，风险不会太大，我可以帮你跳过程序直接启动手术，但我必须再问一遍——这是我作为医疗人员的底线，也是作为你朋友的原则。鸣人，为什么？  
鸣人眨了眨眼睛，轻盈的蓝在跳动。为什么？他喃喃地重复了一遍，看着小樱的脸。她面无表情地问，执著地，不断地问。为什么？  
声音在懊丧的空白中回旋不停。为什么？鸣人问自己，为什么……？因为我不希望佐助重蹈我的覆辙。因为我不希望佐助独身一人地活着。可是福利院有同样的给予条件，所以，为什么一定是他？鸣人好像在一片混乱中俯视着自己，一个站在破楼前的金发男人仰头，在同一时间与他对视。为什么，他向那个男人问道，仅仅是为了佐助吗？  
接着，他的眼前出现了佐助的脸。出现了他们第一次相见的场景。  
他在倒塌的房梁下与悲痛和死亡作斗争，一团污浊的空气里他望着自己。直视这匹狼时的难忍不舍使他短暂地难以控制呼吸，乌托邦式的美好感情打破了苦闷，苦闷有关的全部。他就像电影里一样地，播放磁带一般，随着佐助望向他的目光，那薄如蝉翼般的丝线走过来。  
灰尘让房屋外的勘察与医疗人员呛得咳嗽，在这讨人厌的慢性疾病中他闻到了木头与潮湿棉花的气味。战争的清扫留下了很多污秽，但干净的东西仍旧被保留了下来。佐助是最好的例子。  
于是，鸣人看到了。自己就像约定好地那样伸出手，一根小拇指，坚定而试探地问，你愿意跟我回家吗？现在轮到他问自己。我愿意吗？如果愿意的话，又是出于什么样的原因呢？  
小樱动着嘴唇，空气的媒介停下了对声音的传播。  
鸣人情不自禁地说，因为我不想失去他。

就是这里。佐助对司机说。  
司机把车窗摇下来看了一眼，差点吃了一嘴的雪。他的声音听着很含糊，风太大了。你确定没有搞错地址吗，小鬼？这里可都是很多年以前的老房子了，晚上会有门禁时间的。  
谢谢提醒，佐助礼貌地说，拉开车门走下来，就是这里。他看了一眼手里的老照片，背后写着一行地址。如果没猜错的，这里曾经是鸣人的居住地。从前线退役之后，大概是因为领养了自己的缘故，鸣人也就换了一栋更大更新的房子。车子在他身后急急地开走了，留下一地被破坏的污泞，雪变成树皮一般的颜色，踩在脚下非常湿滑，触感极其糟糕。

佐助把领子立起来，走向了其中一个单元楼。铁门没有上锁，最里面甚至还有一个哨所，从外面能清晰地看到砖瓦砌成的壁炉，靠近值班室的地方，摆着几个笼子。进门不需要钥匙，佐助边走边默读那行地址的详细内容。307，似乎这就是鸣人曾经居住过的地方。  
封条掉在地上，快要干裂到一碰就碎的地步。算起来也确实有很多年头了，但准备拆掉是最近才有的计划，趁着休息日，佐助找到了时间也找到了机会过来一趟。  
从前就听自己的监护人提起过，他有一个老房子，离他们现在的家有二十多公里，开启新生活之后，鸣人偶尔会去那附近拜访他的老友。佐助对窥视别人的秘密没有兴趣，但鸣人的过去，他确实想要了解地更多。这是一个奇怪而单纯的男人，不管是谁，但凡接触过漩涡鸣人都会这么说。佐助对他深信不疑，接受他给自己的一切并且心怀感激，鸣人对他来说确实是意外的礼物，他本该怀着这份强烈的爱和珍惜走过更长的岁月，但是——

佐助叹了一口气，在这间房子的正中央站定。  
那股味道。房间不大，充斥着灰尘，还有瓶瓶罐罐的铁锈味，还有相当一部分的霉味来自不见光的浴室。鸣人睡觉的地方就在靠窗的拐角，一大堆杂物就这么躺在地上，照片，日记本，一些空的抑制剂，还有鸣人碎掉的徽章。  
那股味道。佐助咳了几声。他想起那天晚上自己闻到的，类似揉洗过的衣服的气息，十分好闻，是能够令一个Alpha唤起本能的气味。鸣人是一个Omega，就算再冒失的笨蛋也会把气味和漩涡鸣人本身联想到一起，而宇智波佐助在极度失控的情况下却只是怀疑家里第三个人的存在。这么多年他放弃了对鸣人身份的猜忌，这没有丝毫意义，从那个男人坚定而纯粹的蓝眼睛里，没有人能逃过他的欺骗。他骗了我。佐助的脑海中一遍又一遍回荡着这个事实，毫无疑问，漩涡鸣人在这件他深信的事上确确实实地骗了他。

不管怎么样，信息素所指向的可能性无非只有两种。一，鸣人把一个Omega带回了家。二，鸣人自己就是那个Omega。等到佐助终于意识到也许第二种可能性才是事实的时候，他想要质问的对象早已不在家中，留给他的是一些空掉的军用抑制剂，还有鸣人空空荡荡房间。连冰箱门一贯会写上留言的字条也被撤得干干净净，有关夜晚的突发事件，这个男人不准备泄露一个字。  
很显然，这并非隐瞒，而是一种逃避。佐助的愤怒渐渐发生转向，从他的欺骗行径过渡到了鸣人堂而皇之的逃避。佐助冷静下来，坐在客厅的沙发上望着钟表慢慢地想。  
我只是想要一个答案。  
至于他会问怎样的问题，而鸣人给出的答案又是怎样，佐助并不在意。逃避自然不是宇智波一贯的推崇，他只是很想听鸣人亲口解释原因。  
两个小时之后，佐助出现在了这间破旧的屋子里。  
一些照片吸引了他的注意力。他边看边想，至少有一点鸣人没有骗他，这个家伙的胳膊确实是在爆炸中丢掉的。照片泛黄，镜头前的男人还很年轻，不用细看也知道，那头灿烂的金发一定想当惹眼，笑的时候露出牙齿，漂亮的蓝色眼睛眯起来，还会做古怪的表情，军人的天性在他身上找不到一点影子。  
真傻。佐助低喃着说。

离开之前，佐助贴心地把所有东西复了原。木制的窗框已经不堪其重，在风雪的拍打下发出令人牙酸的动静。屋外的一切正试图挤入这个属于过去的世界。他走过去，重重地锁上了窗子。  
窗子。他意味深长地看着被他锁起的窗子，十分突然地想到，也许窗子是他与鸣人之间始终存在的据点，它割裂他们，也同时构建他们。他一己之力锁住了雪的敲击，鸣人的力量化成水泥和黄色的油漆，化成勃洛克的诗句，封住了过去的视野。  
那些会在风雨中飘摇的晾衣绳将永远消失。这些照片也是。佐助把那张写有地址的相片揣进兜里，四合的暮色中，他匆匆跌下楼梯。  
天黑得很快，佐助走在单元楼的附近，试图拦截一辆路过的出租。手机里还放着几条发出的未读短信，佐助想，鸣人必须和他当面谈谈。  
他在冷空气里吐出一口温热的雾。远处，闪起的红灯下几辆车子正在融化的马路上不断奔驰。佐助顿了一下，抬腿朝楼房的对面走去。  
下一秒，一个颤颤悠悠的身影出现在他面前，带着佐助并不熟悉的味道。一个女人，脸是陌生的。气味混在雪风里，就像她的声音一样含糊不清。他惊愕地抬起头，对方正用一种古怪的视线望着他。嘴唇煽动了几下，信息素便四面八方地朝他涌过来。  
她嗫嚅着抓住了佐助握着手机的那只胳膊。请你帮帮我。年轻的女人说道。而佐助，应该说是任何一名Alpha在经历了分化期之后都会明白：这是一个处在易感期的Omega。

五分钟后，警车如期而至。佐助坐在铁门外的台阶上，看着来来往往的人将易感期的Omega带进医疗车。他打开手机，突然发现鸣人回复了自己的短信。  
他说，佐助，好好聊一聊吧。甚至发了一个表情作遮掩。  
一个白色头发的男人闪到他面前，遮住了佐助的手机屏。他开口露出自己明晃晃的鲨鱼齿，就是你打的电话吧？  
佐助合上手机，朝热情过头的男人微微颔首。  
真抱歉，你现在还不能回去。水月公事公办地说，香磷待会儿还要找你做一下笔录，只能麻烦你在这里先待着。哇，你是……Alpha？  
佐助又只是点头。水月围着男孩左看右看转了两圈，忽然一拍大腿，惊喜地喊道，我认识你！你就是那个，佐，佐……  
宇智波佐助。他报上名字，也很快明白过来这个男人恐怕跟鸣人有一些交情，你认识漩涡鸣人？  
水月立马迎上一个笑脸，我跟那家伙在一个部队待过，他退役比我要早，也很久没有见过了。你是佐助，我想起来了，我见过你。不过你大概已经不记得了，当时你老爸，就是鸣人来签承诺书的时候，我就在场。  
说罢，他眨了眨眼睛，似笑非笑地说，我懂啦！  
佐助看着水月，眼神冷淡。

男人并不见外，他把帽子摘掉，一屁股坐在佐助旁边自顾自地说了起来。兴许是因为原本就和佐助打过照面，水月也丝毫没有隐藏的必要，甚至讲了鸣人在军营的琐事。说他和监管科的无为大打出手，连着三天被送到禁闭室，放出来之后依旧死性不改，平时吃处罚最多的就是他。  
佐助安安静静地坐在台阶上聆听，接过香磷递给他的毛毯，实则一只耳朵进一只耳朵出。他想象到鸣人在几道栏杆背后不甘的眼神，是什么压倒了它们，使他缺失了，或是向自己隐藏了年轻时候独有的抗争。他的那股精神慢慢地，向冬天的衣服一般进入永恒的春天就会褪去，颜色变得浅薄单一。他曾经迷恋深刻的东西，可在这个单调的男人身上却未能嗅到过任何可供年轻人着迷的优点。他想到他冥顽不灵，死活不肯透露半个字的样子忽然觉得很想笑。可是水月讲的故事让他笑不出来，爆炸是真的，轰炸机路过的上空让蓝色失去原有的安抚效应，童话般的色彩在烈火的冲击下荡然无存。而他本该有机会握住鸣人真正的右手。水月说，他一直不太听从命令，但是那次爆炸之后他学乖了。痛苦是会给人教训的，鸣人那家伙就是这样。  
佐助心里有淡淡的痛楚，但对此只说，好逊。  
他想起那首诗，微微抬起头，黑夜里被他锁住的窗子已经看不清。窗子。诗歌。欺骗。我们。他握了握自己的手机，屏幕暗下去。

是吧，好逊。水月双手背头，大大咧咧地说，当时我们都喊他九尾小子，这家伙年轻的性格跟狐狸太像了。哦，你知道九喇嘛吗？就是神话里的那个狐妖。  
男孩不说话。香磷递给他们一人一杯热可可，最后特地关照佐助，这是那个Omega给你的，说谢谢你的帮忙。水月露着一口鲨鱼齿，开玩笑地说，她还要帮你介绍对象呢，这么年轻英俊的Alpha，淑女好逑啊！不过看起来也不需要了。  
佐助裹着毯子，雪落到他的头发和肩膀上。热可可甜得发腻，一口下去连声音都变闷了。  
你说什么？水月没听清楚，又问了一遍。吵闹的喇叭到现在仍没歇过，靴子踩在地上的咯吱声被盖过了。人们在佐助面前来来去去，处理Omega留下的信息素。汽车的尾灯，转向灯一起亮着，把白色的雪照成抽象画派般的猩红色。居民区隐没在夜色里，好长好长的一条雪线在冷风中颤抖。  
我有喜欢的人了。他低低地说。  
好半晌只有沉默。  
但水月似乎并不惊讶，哦了一声，话锋一转，像你这么有公德心的Alpha还蛮少见的。我记得你还没有成年吧？你家那个监护人——  
话到一半他忽然不再说下去，佐助的眼皮掀了一下，有点疑惑。喂，水月。香磷走过来抢走那杯可可，你去把他送回家吧，这么晚了笔录等到明天再做也可以。水月摆摆手，从兜里摸出自己的手机拨了一个号码过去。佐助看着他，水月给小孩做了一个口型：打给你家的笨蛋老爸。  
佐助不置可否，把头转了回去，半张脸埋进了厚厚的毛毯中。热气从夹缝中露出来，眼前闪动着梦幻般的白。在这片茫茫之中，佐助似乎看到了一个朦胧的影子。水月还在一旁讲电话，里头不断传来熟悉的人声。他又轻轻地骂了一句，白痴吊车尾的。

鸣人从诊所赶到的时候，这里的人群已经散去得差不多。水月坐在副驾上，探出一只手锤了一下鸣人的义肢，回去好好解释清楚吧，我们就先走了。  
他站在原地，看着鸣人同鲨鱼齿的男人和红发的女人挥手告别。他的衣领折下来，露出一截麦色的颈。雪里似有若无的陌生气息残留，佐助望着鸣人的身影，只想朝他靠近。  
车子停在一边，鸣人双手插兜，踩着雪匆匆跑来。起雾了。他的样子在雾里雪里都看不清。眼神太干净，以至于佐助移开视线，心里默念几句他的名字。  
要怎么看，如何看。  
雪在他们脚下很快化成水，每走一步都有冬天的枯叶混进了鞋底的纹路里。  
他的脸上已经不再有那个夜晚出现的尴尬神色，似乎已经做好了万全的准备。佐助坐在车副驾上，把毛毯窝在怀里，不咸不淡地望着鸣人。他的眼光成为了一种独特的凝视。金发的男人毫不在意，又关切地问起来，时不时地侧头，问他有没有事，受伤了吗，跑到这里来做什么。  
你以前住过的地方。佐助实话实说，但省去了其中诸多前因后果，语气淡到听不出恼怒的情绪。他想，这些已经不重要了。没有亏欠，没有原谅与否。  
因为很生气，所以跑过来看看。  
嗯——你生气了。好吧，你当然会生气。骗了你，真的很对不起。鸣人慢慢地说，打了一个方向，朝家的方位驶去。雪和风在车辆的行进中都被液化，在车窗上留下凝固的风景。今天我去找了小樱，你应该认识她。她问我当初为什么准备领养你，我一直都没有想明白过……但是，我还是想把选择权留给你。  
他笑起来，因为只有这件事，不管怎么样我都不会骗你。  
佐助一直没有说话，他低下头，看着自己的手，向里握。好冷。  
鸣人眯着眼睛说，回家就不冷了。说着又瞥了身旁的男孩子一眼，腾出手打算揉揉脑袋，却被一只手打开，鸣人错愕一下，接着又马上被攥紧了。佐助用力地握了他一下，几片雪花在他们的指缝间躲了起来。  
鸣人看着他，低语一句。  
走吧，回家吧。

回家吧。

FIN  
*斜体字为勃洛克的诗，《黑夜街道路灯药房》


End file.
